1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting apparatus, and more specifically to a body-mounted, detachable cutting tool.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Those working in trades where continual use and laying aside of a cutting tool is required find that the cutting tool is frequently misplaced, or set down in an orientation inconvenient for being re-grasped. Various holsters are known and used to keep cutting tools mounted on the body, and thus close at hand. However, those that may be described as sheaths are generally constructed so as to require that the blade of the cutting tool be oriented very precisely, e.g. coaxial with the sheath, before being introduced thereto. And, those that require lateral or other directional modes of introduction normally include such cumbersome-to-operate retention means as flaps, straps, snaps or clips. Other types of holsters that retain a cutting tool in a more ready, accessible orientation tend to permit the blade of the cutting tool to remain dangerously exposed.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for an apparatus that permits one using a cutting tool to, successively and continually, grasp the tool and then to lay the tool aside in a ready orientation, without having to manipulate any fastening device. Further, such apparatus should keep the blade of the cutting tool from being dangerously exposed during nonuse. And, a way to keep the cutting tool within close reach while working would also be desirable.